onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Bartholomew Kuma
| jva=Hideyuki Hori| extra1= | bounty= 320,000,000|}}| devil fruit= }} Bartholomew Kuma (バーソロミュー・くま, Bāsoromyū Kuma) is a Shichibukai. He is additionally a former Revolutionary whose bounty was 296,000,000. He was once feared as a pirate so vicious, he earned the title "Tyrant". He is a type of cyborg called a "Pacifista" (パシフィスタ, Pashifisuta) developed by Dr. Vegapunk. Once Vegapunk finished his modifications on Kuma, the Shichibukai was converted into the first complete Pacifista cyborg with the serial PX-0, figuratively dying in the process. He was a very influential character during the Whitebeard War Saga, setting the stage for Luffy's appearance in Amazon Lily, Impel Down, and Marineford. He has saved the Straw Hat Pirates on two occasions, and protected the Thousand Sunny during their two-year absence by making a deal with Vegapunk to have that mission programmed as his primary objective. Appearance Kuma is an enormous man (nearing 7 meters tall, he is the second tallest Shichibukai, being one inch shorter than Moriah) who is usually seen carrying a Bible. His overall appearance resembles that of a bear, though there are a few key differences. His eyes are strangely covered by either a pair of glasses or clear-mirrored lenses. While initially he will give the impression of wearing glasses, it seems that, based on the Pacifistas that were destroyed, those are actually his own eyes. His hat features a pair of rounded ears, and, along with the fabric of his pants, is covered in brown spots. His jacket contains a large white design reminiscent of a target crosshair or a coda (musical term). There are also several paw prints lining the bottom hem of his coat. He also has a long protruding chin. He bears the tattoo "PX-0" on the left side of the base of his throat. In the anime, Kuma's hair and jacket are black, and his hat is gray. The covering of his Bible is also shown to be intricately colored purple. In the manga, Oda originally intended for Kuma to have a completely different color scheme. Kuma's hair was shown to be brown, his jacket bright orange, his hat yellow with green spots, and his Bible a solid gold color. Later in the manga chapters, his coat was changed to more closely resemble the one in the anime, though the rest of his design remained untouched.One Piece 2007 Calendar - Bartholomew Kuma's original intended colors by Oda.One Piece Manga - Vol. 49, Kuma's original color scheme featured on the cover of volume 49 of the manga series.One Piece Manga - Vol. 54 Chapter 532, Kuma's new color scheme. Gallery Personality Despite his imposing figure and his past reputation, Bartholomew Kuma is a very calm and quiet person. In addition to his demeanor, he can also be seen as somewhat of a benevolent character, especially compared to the other Shichibukai. This assumption can be reached through some of his actions, specifically when he spared the lives of the Straw Hats on two separate occasions.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 485 and Episode 377.One Piece Manga and Anime Vol. 53 Chapter 513 and Episode 405, Kuma refuses to answer Kizaru's question; Kuma uses his powers to help the Straw Hats escape capture. Although he obeys the commands of the World Government, Kuma disagrees with what his superiors deem "good" and "bad" in the world. Instead, Kuma strives to uphold his own ideals (described as Moral Justice) whenever possible. He even goes so far as to imply that Blackbeard's acceptance into the Shichibukai ranks had been a poor decision by the government, despite the fact that it filled the position left by Crocodile's defeat. However, Kuma's loyalty does not extend to the Marines. This can be seen when he refuses to answer a direct question from Admiral Kizaru during the Sabaody Archipelago Arc. Due to his unwillingness to aid the Marines without a direct order, Kuma didn't hesitate to lie when it came to his victory over the Straw Hats at Sabaody Archipelago. When talking, Kuma customarily uses the word target in his sentences. He also tends to ask a person where they would like to go on a trip before he sends them away with his Devil Fruit's power, often honoring the recipient's request, but will occassionally send them to a place of his own choosing regardless whether or not he received a reply. There are still several mysteries behind Kuma's character. The details behind his transformation into a "Pacifista" and what exactly it entails are still unknown. He also whispered a message to Silvers Rayleigh during the battle at the Sabaody Archipelago, which the old pirate believes puts the other man at risk.One Piece Manga and Anime Vol. 53 Chapter 513 and Episode 405, Kuma gives Rayleigh a message. The message given to Rayleigh was finally revealed much later. The exact words were "I work for the Revolutionary Army. Since we have a connection, I want to help this group (the Straw Hat Pirates) escape". Years ago, when Kuma was used in the Pacifista project, Pacifista modifications on him were made at different stages and at different times, with his head being the last part of his body to be modified. However, at present, the modifications have been completed. Because of this, Kuma apparently lost all form of free will, personality and memory since then. Essentially, the "Tyrant Kuma", as Doflamingo puts it, is now "dead".One Piece Manga - Vol. 51 Chapters 559-560, Doflamingo explains to Ivankov the origins of Kuma's cyborg modifications and that they were completed a few days ago. It seems that Kuma knowingly forsook his humanity so that he would comply with the Government he once hated. After the timeskip, Sentoumarou said that Kuma has been acting strange ever since he lost his free-will. It turns out that prior to being the modifications completely converted him, he and Doctor Vegapunk made a deal to have his final form protect the Thousand Sunny until one of the Strawhat Pirates arrived. Relationships World Government Kuma is currently a completely modified Pacifista who follows the government's orders without question. Moriah stated that because of Kuma's allegiance, Kuma worried him more than any other Shichibukai. It is worth noting however that Kuma was originally a revolutionary who hated the government. He also claimed to Silvers Rayleigh that he is still a revolutionary prior to his final Pacifista modifications. The reason for his pretense as a loyal tool of the World Government has not been revealed yet, nor has the reason why he agreed to have his personality and memories removed or why he even agreed to be a part of the Pacifista project.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 474 and Episode 369, Moriah states that Kuma is the only Shichibukai truly loyal to the World Government. Marines Prior to his final modifications, Kuma publicly claimed to follow the World Government. However, he refused to co-operate with the Marines unless given express orders by the World Government to do so. Currently, due to his Pacifista upgrades, he has seemingly become a slave to the Marines, doing whatever is commanded to him. One Piece Manga - Vol. 53 Chapter 513, Kuma refuses to answer Kizaru's question. Revolutionaries Prior to receiving his final modifications, Kuma told Rayleigh that he was a member of the Revolutionaries. This is supported by his past membership of the organization and acquaintance with Dragon and Ivankov. He also had knowledge of Luffy's relationship with Dragon (something that even Ivankov was unaware of) and he subsequently spared the Straw Hats' lives on two occasions, as well as guarding their ship for 2 years from the likes of pirates and marines. It was stated by Ivankov that he and Kuma knew each other, and that he is no longer the man he once was.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 558, Ivankov appears to know Kuma.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 485 and Episode 377, Kuma appears to know Dragon. The relationship is confirmed in the flashback when Dragon saves the people from the fire in the Gray Terminal where Kuma is seen with Ivankov and the crew on Dragon's ship.One Piece Manga - Chapter 587, Kuma was a revolutionary crew member. Shichibukai Kuma has only been shown interacting with one of the Shichibukai, Gekko Moriah. Moriah feels that because of his loyalty to the World Government, he can't be trusted. Kuma knows the current islands of Hancock, Mihawk and Moriah, as he has visited Thriller Bark and sent people to Amazon Lily and Kuraigana Island with his powers. It's unknown if he's been to these locations besides Thriller Bark. Straw Hat Pirates Kuma was ordered to kill the Straw Hat Pirates after Moriah's defeat at their hands. However, he spared their lives once at Thriller Bark, and then again on Sabaody Archipelago, where he helped them escape Kizaru and Sentoumaru, his last known act under his own free will.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52-53 Chapter 512-513 and Episodes 404-405, Kuma teleports all members of the Straw Hat pirates from the Sabaody Archipelago. While Kuma helped the entire Straw Hat crew, he has shown a certain respect for Zoro, specifically after he finds the swordsman alive following the events at Thriller Bark. Zoro, too, recognizes and respects Kuma’s strength, admitting that he is only alive because of the other’s mercy.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 512 and Episode 404, Zoro admits that he is only alive due to Kuma's mercy. Kuma also knows a lot about Luffy, as he at least knew that Portgas D. Ace and Monkey D. Dragon are his adoptive brother and biological father, respectively. Both relationships were not public matters, and as such, very few people actually know about them, until Sengoku made it public during the war. He gave Luffy one final farewell before sending him to Amazon Lily and losing his free will to the Pacifista project's finalization. Kuma's intentions during the incident with the World Nobles on Sabaody Archipelago was to save the Straw Hat crew. He also made a deal with Dr. Vegapunk to program him to protect the Thousand Sunny until a Straw Hat member returns. Franky told the other Straw Hats that they owe a debt to Kuma. Abilities and Powers Kuma is one of the few people to have completely defeated the entire Straw Hat Pirates. He is also the only character introduced so far that has defeated the crew single-handedly, twice. Although, the crew was extremely weak both times and they were in no shape to fight another battle, much less a Shichibukai (though Kuma's victory was downplayed, as at the first encounter, the crew had just finished battling another Shichibukai, Gekko Moriah, as well as an island full of zombies, and Oars. In the second encounter, they had just battled against a large amount of Marines, PX-4, Admiral Kizaru, and PX-1). He doesn't want the crew dead however since he allowed them to escape. Devil Fruit Kuma ate the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi, making him a "Paw Man". This Devil Fruit gives him paw pads which give him the power to 'push' anything, including the air around him, at the speed of light. Kuma fights in a style reminiscent of sumo-wrestling. He crouches low in a wide stance, even using the signature stomp, and attacks with open-palm strikes, using his special paws to launch powerful air bullets. Much in keeping with the sumo inspiration, Kuma spends almost all of his time with his feet planted, refusing to give his ground. He has also demonstrated the ability to block all physical attacks, even sword attacks, by pushing them away with these hands. The fruit's powers also allow him to move at the same speed as the objects he pushes, possibly by using it to push himself, appearing instantaneously at a desired location regardless of distance, all the while he moves with no more than a slow walk. Kuma has made numerous people 'vanish' by slapping them with one of this hands. It is later revealed that he pushes them away, sending them flying to another destination, which he can choose, even if the destination requires several days to reach. Kuma's abilities can also be used to create massively destructive attacks. This is displayed by one of his signature moves, "Ursus Shock", essentially a 'bomb' made of highly compressed air created by pushing the air between his hands. This destructive power is enough to turn an entire island to dust or severely cripple the massive giant, Oars Jr. Kuma has also shown the ability to "push" or deflect things that lack palpability such as people's pain and exhaustion. This is shown when Kuma took all of the pain that Luffy had suffered on Thriller Bark and left him feeling completely healthy, meaning that his abilities can be used to heal people and cure them. However, in this case, Kuma removed Luffy's pain because Zoro had agreed to accept it in his place. It is not clear what would happen if the pain, which took the form of a giant bubble, had not been transferred to Zoro. It would seem that Kuma's ability does not give him the power to heal damage as much as simply extract it and let it go somewhere else. Pacifista Modifications Kuma is a cyborg modified by Vegapunk, he is however, very different from other cyborgs, and displays strength and agility that are on a different scale. He is extremely fast, enough to seem as though he has disappeared in the eyes of the Straw Hats, as well everyone on Thriller Bark. This is, however, unclear if it has something to do with the modifications from Dr. Vegapunk, or if it is part of his Devil Fruit powers. His body is able to withstand most attacks, including Sanji's kicks and even the attack of Zoro, which was able to cut through steel. Zoro could only leave a scratch on Kuma with a surprise attack.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 485 and Episode 377, Kuma is revealed to be an incomplete cyborg modified by Vegapunk. Even after two years of accumulated damage, lack of repair, and lack of sustenance intake, Kuma was still operational. While the modifications gave Kuma great strength, their full completion over a long time period apparently robbed Kuma of his free will. As a Pacifista, Kuma has the ability to shoot laser beams, which not only causes massive explosions upon detonation, but can also melt steel. This laser is apparently a replication of Kizaru's Pika Pika no Mi powers and for Kuma, this launcher is only installed in his mouth. In the other Pacifista, the launcher is installed on their palms as well. Kuma has his paw pads instead of the laser holes on his hands; it is this aspect, along with the bible that only he holds, even after losing his free will, that distinguish him from the other Pacifista, and makes him superior to them. Geography Through his actions he appears to have a great knowledge in geography, as with his powers he knows exactly where he is sending someone seemingly no matter where in the world he is. His knowledge degree is wide enough to perfectly locate even a moving sky island, although his cyborg modifications may have enhanced this ability. This also shown when he asks people where they would like to go before he 'pushes' them. History Past History According to Perona, Kuma was once a violent, tyrannical pirate, who was said to be "brutal beyond measure". Because of this, he was known as Kuma "the Tyrant". 12 years before the main storyline, he was on a crew with Monkey D. Dragon and Emporio Ivankov. He witnessed the desecration of Gray Terminal, assisting the survivors on board the revolutionaries' ship.One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 587, Kuma helps the people from Gray Termnal. While this crew was a precursor to the Revolutionaries, it is unknown if Kuma remained with Dragon after he began his assault against the World Government. In this time, though, he learned of Dragon's son, Monkey D. Luffy; considering that not even Ivankov knew of Luffy and Dragon's relationship, this means that Kuma was either incredibly close to Dragon, or that he had been informed of their relationship by Sengoku, Garp or Akainu after he became a Shichibukai, since they were the only ones in the Marines to know that Dragon is Luffy's father. He later became a Shichibukai and allowed Dr. Vegapunk to modify him into the cyborg weapon "Pacifista". He apparently struck some sort of deal with the World Government to become a guinea pig for this human weapon project, despite his hatred towards them. Skypiea Arc Meeting at Mariejois Like Donquixote Doflamingo and later on Dracule Mihawk, he was present at the government summit at Mariejois, following Crocodile's defeat in Arabasta. He only spoke briefly.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 234 and Episode 151, Kuma attends the meeting in Mariejois along with Mihawk and Doflamingo. Dealing with Moriah's Defeat at Thriller Bark With orders from the World Government to inform Gekko Moriah of Crocodile's replacement, Kuma came to Thriller Bark. Arriving there, he asked some of Perona's zombie minions, who were loading treasure onto the Thousand Sunny, where their master would be. However, he was met with some resistance and was forced to deal with them. His actions weren't unnoticed as the zombies reported his doings to the person they were to ordered to follow, Perona. Perona recognized Kuma and shook in fear at his sight.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 472 and Episode 368, Kuma arrives on Thriller Bark. Despite Kuma's reputation, however, Perona got annoyed with him and attempted to fight the Shichibukai for his shadow. However, asking her where she would like to go and removing a glove, he made her vanish by sending her flying to Kuraigana Island. The zombies seeing this tried to attack him but were frightened off by his mere presence. Kuma then spotted Nami and asked her if Luffy has an older brother. After receiving her answer, he then somehow teleported away and continued his search for Moriah.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 473 and Episode 368, Kuma makes Perona vanish. Kuma then found Moriah in the dance hall in the Mast Mansion of Thriller Bark. After some formalities, he told Moriah of Crocodile's replacement, Marshall D. Teach. Though the gap in the Shichibukai ranks had been filled up, he told Moriah that he felt somewhat uneasy of the situation. Kuma then told Moriah that since the Straw Hats were most likely to head toward Moriah's vicinity, he should do something about them. He explained this to Moriah since the World Government had grown greatly alert of the pirates since the events at Enies Lobby. Though he wasn't given a specific order, he offered to help Moriah in dealing with the Straw Hats. Moriah however angrily declined Kuma's help and told him to instead sit back and watch as he himself defeated the Straw Hats.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 474 and Episode 369, Kuma tells Moriah of Crocodile's replacement. However, despite Moriah's boasting, Kuma witnessed Moriah get beaten by Luffy. After the battle, Kuma then reported this to the World Government. Fearful that the rumors of Moriah's defeat will cause another global uproar like with Crocodile, they ordered Kuma to kill all witnesses on Thriller Bark including the Straw Hat Pirates.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 483 and Episode 375, Kuma is ordered to kill everyone to prevent rumors of Moriah's defeat on Thriller Bark from spreading. Accepting the order, he launched an attack on some of the members of the Thriller Bark Victim's Association before shifting his attention to Zoro. Kuma weakened Zoro and used his Devil Fruit ability to take down Franky and Sanji. He gives them an ultimatum: let him kill Luffy, and he will let them live. When they refuse his offer, Kuma calmly uses his powers to create the effects of a bomb, engulfing a portion of the island (in the anime, the entire island was affected).One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 484 and Episode 376, Kuma blows up Thriller Bark when the Straw Hats turn down his deal. Though this does not succeed in killing the Straw Hats, it knocks all of them out. Just when he is about to finish an unconscious Luffy off, Zoro, in a desperate move, strikes him with a Shishi Sonson (Lion's song) in an effort to kill him by cutting him in two but is only able to damage him. The wound on Kuma's shoulder reveals that he is a Cyborg like Franky, but he is different from Franky. Kuma is an incomplete human weapon created by the World Government and Dr. Vegapunk, known as a Pacifista. Zoro offers to trade his life for Luffy's. Kuma agrees. At that moment, Sanji decides to give his life up. Zoro promptly knocks him out, feeling it necessary to sacrifice his own life rather than Sanji's. Kuma states that he would not harm Luffy, as his "honor would be at stake",One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 485 and Episode 377. In exchange for Zoro experiencing the pain Luffy endured throughout his fight against Moriah, Kuma would leave. Kuma proceeds to literally extract Luffy's pain, and directs it at Zoro, which almost kills him. Kuma then teleports to the entrance to the ship. He is last seen musing about Dragon having a good son with a loyal crew.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 485 and Episode 377, Kuma leaves Thriller Bark. Later, he is seen in the company of Garp and Sengoku, being scolded by the latter for his inability to capture the Straw Hats. Separating the Straw Hats at Sabaody Archipelago Having exhausted themselves by defeating a Pacifista on the Sabaody Archipelago, the Straw Hats were immediately confronted by Kizaru and Sentoumaru, as well as another Pacifista, PX-1. However, the battle was interrupted by the real Bartholomew Kuma, who Zoro recognized as the genuine article. He was surprised to find Zoro still alive. Zoro replied that it was due to Kuma's mercy. Seemingly impressed, Kuma made Zoro vanish to the same place that he sent Perona using the same move that he used on her at Thriller Bark.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 512 and Episode 404, Kuma sends Zoro away. He then performed the same move on the rest of the Straw Hats, sending them to separate islands all across the Grand Line. Kuma also sent away the Pacifista that was charging in for an attack against Usopp, making it vanish as well. While he sent the Straw Hats flying away from the archipelago, he whispers something into Rayleigh's ear. This is later revealed to be the fact that, as a member of the Revolutionary Army, he wished to save Luffy and his crew. One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 591, Kuma's motives revealed.. The Dark King questions Kuma's motives, who responds by saying that he can choose whether to believe him or not. After sending all of the crew flying, he leaves a broken Luffy for last, sending him to Amazon Lily. And, before returning to Marineford, he visits Rayleigh to tell him something and adding that he didn't have much time left.One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 591, Kuma's last venture. This was the last-known action, made freely by Kuma, before Dr. Vegapunk completed the Pacifista modifications. Battle at Marineford Kuma answered to the call for the Shichibukai to battle Whitebeard and was later shown dining with the other Shichibukai, except for Jinbe and Boa Hancock. He then appeared at Marineford alongside Dracule Mihawk, Donquixote Doflamingo, Gekko Moriah, and Boa Hancock, ready for the battle ahead. When Little Oars Jr. arrived and began leaving destruction in his wake, Kuma hit him with an Ursus Shock, wounding Little Oars Jr. badly. Kuma took on a solemn appearance after seeing Luffy on the battlefield. During the battle, he fired a laser at Ivankov for which the okama questioned why. When Sengoku reveals that Dragon is Luffy's father, he is the only one of the Shichibukai not to voice his thoughts. Ivankov is then seen fighting him personally, though Doflamingo says it is no use talking to Kuma, cryptically saying that the Kuma Ivankov knew is already dead. Doflamingo then reveals information about Kuma's modifications and what made Kuma into what he is now, making it clear why Kuma went to Sabaody in the first place. Ivankov, outraged at such a revelation, decides he won't hold back any longer, having launched several attacks at Kuma right before saying this. Kuma later went to the plaza with the other Shichibukai when Sengoku begins the final stages of his plan. After the arrival of Shanks, Kuma is seen standing down along with everyone else. Post-War Arc Kuma appears again at the Sabaody Archipelago in front of the Rosy Life Riders, holding his trademark bible. Shakky isn't afraid of him believing him to be an ally, unaware that he lost his free will and became a weapon for the World Government. However, Kuma did not attack but joined them into protecting the Thousand Sunny instead. One year after the separation of the Straw Hat crew, the Marines tried to destroy the ship but Kuma fought against them. Kuma continued protecting the Thousand Sunny after Duval and Hatchan retired after receiving too many injuries from that battle. His reason to do so remains unclear; nevertheless, Franky stated that Kuma had Vegapunk input a special mission into his body before losing his personality, to protect the ship even if it means the cost of his life until a Straw Hat returns. Two Years Later Before taking two Pacifistas with him to capture the pirates gathering at GR-46, Sentoumaru commented on the bizarre behavior Kuma displayed after he lost his personality. When Franky went to see Thousand Sunny, he found Kuma heavily damaged near the ship. After Kuma saw Franky, he walked away saying "Mission complete." After the Straw Hats meet again and escaped the Sabaody Archipelago, Franky told the group that they owe a debt to Kuma for protecting the Thousand Sunny, for saving them from Admiral Kizaru, and sending them to different islands two years ago and because he, as well as Hachi and Duval, protected the Thousand Sunny from the Marines. Franky adds that if they ever encounter him again someday, he will already have become a heartless "human weapon". Major Battles * Bartholomew Kuma vs. Perona and Zombies * Bartholomew Kuma vs. Straw Hat Pirates and Rolling Pirates * Bartholomew Kuma vs. Roronoa Zoro * Bartholomew Kuma vs. PX-1 vs. Straw Hat Pirates *Shichibukai and the Marines vs. Whitebeard Pirates and their allies **Bartholomew Kuma (as PX-0), Donquixote Doflamingo, and Gekko Moriah vs. Little Oars Jr. **Bartholomew Kuma (as PX-0) vs. Emporio Ivankov *Bartholomew Kuma vs. every attacker of the Thousand Sunny Early One Piece In an interview about Strong World, Oda revealed that he originally intended the steering wheel in the head concept of Shiki to be used on Kuma. He turned down the idea and decided later to use it for Shiki.Strong World Sketchbook Interview - Oda tells where who he originally wanted to have the steering wheel in head concept. Anime and Manga Differences During the meeting in Mariejois in the manga, Kuma had a few lines, but in the anime, he had none. In the manga also, Kuma was intended to have a different color scheme than the one he is presented with in the anime. This unfortunately was because no full colored version of Kuma was present when the first episode of him appearing was made. The anime had Kuma with a black jacket while Oda's intentions were an orange one. The manga however later changed this color scheme to resemble that of the anime's. In the manga and One Piece Unlimited Cruise, Kuma's paw pads are black, like a bear's. However, in the anime, the paw pads are pink, like a cat's (which may play off a concept in Robin's head of Kuma's Devil Fruit reminding her of a cat's pads). Translation and Dub Issues * "Kuma” means "bear" in Japanese, which represents his character's animal theme. * In the TV version of the FUNimation dub of the anime, when Kuma is introduced, the word "BIBLE" is edited out of the book he is carrying. In the uncut DVDs, the world "BIBLE" is retained. Merchandise As a prominent character, he has appeared in the fan merchandise. Bartholomew Kuma has been featured with the Shichibukai in the series of One Piece Shichibukai Cellphone Strap and twice in the One Piece Super Deformed Figures. Kuma has also been released in the P.O.P. Portrait of Pirates series. He was recently released in the One Piece DX Figure models. He was released in the One Piece World Collectable Figure series in July 2010 along with the rest of the Shichibukai, and will be re-released in the same figure series (new ones are exactly the same but for a change in the color pattern of Doflamingo), Trivia * Due to his apparently reserved disposition and the fact that he is invariably seen with a large bible, Kuma is likely modeled after Bartholomew "Black Bart" Roberts, a gentleman pirate known for his religious obstinacy. Roberts was also known for being merciless when trying to exact revenge on anyone who wronged him. Fellow Shichibukai Dracule Mihawk's appearance is also based off of Roberts. * Kuma was revealed to have been effectively dead during the Battle of Marineford, which concluded the Golden Age of Pirates and began the "New Age". Coincidentally, it was Bartholomew "Black Bart" Roberts whose death ended this world's "Great Pirate Age". * Following the dismissal of Gekko Moriah, Kuma is now both the oldest and the tallest of the still active Shichibukai (assuming any new recruits do not transcend him). Related Articles * Shichibukai * Vegapunk * Pacifista References External Links * Bear - Wikipedia article about the animal Kuma's animal theme is based on. Site Navigation de:Bartholomew Kuma fr:Bartholomew Kuma zh:巴索羅繆·大熊 Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Shichibukai Category:Revolutionaries Category:Cyborgs Category:Fighters Who Use Technology Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Super-Human Speed users Category:Super-Human Strength users Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Whitebeard War Saga Villains